


Midnight Surprise

by Xangle272



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, If You Squint - Freeform, Living Together, M/M, Oneshot, Short, alex just wants a snack, just a quick prompt, someone help these two idiots, thomas needs his glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xangle272/pseuds/Xangle272
Summary: Thomas woke up slowly, his eyes blinking a couple of times. He wasn't sure why he was waking up, and was fine with going back to sleep until he shifted his legs around and didn't hit another pair. That woke him up a bit more.~~~~Or the one where Thomas thinks theres an intruder in the house but in reality needs better investigation skills.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 109





	Midnight Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this YEARSSS ago, so honestly, apologies in advance for its shabby condition. However, I wanted to post it here for myself. So enjoy whatever this is!

Thomas woke up slowly, his eyes blinking a couple of times. He wasn't sure why he was waking up, and was fine with going back to sleep until he shifted his legs around and didn't hit another pair. That woke him up a bit more. He sat up, looking around the room, discovering that Alex was indeed not in bed with him, which caused an ember in his brain to spark. Just the day before he'd been telling the small man that he needed his sleep. Thomas worried endlessly for the his health, as he tended to ignore the most basic needs. 

"Alexander!" He growled and threw the blankets off, standing up, the bed creaking with the shift of weight. The cold air hit his bare chest, causing a hiss to escape his lips. Thomas is near the door when he hears a loud thud from the hall, causing him to freeze. 'It's probably just Alex,' the logical part of his brain supplied, as he opened the door and saw...no one. He walked down the hall, looking around the next corner.

"Alex?" Thomas called, seeing a dark figure walking. He couldn't tell if it actually _was_ his boyfriend standing there. It was really dark, and he didn't have his glasses on. The body looked slightly too big to be Alexander, and from what Thomas could make out they were taller. The figure only slightly slowed before continuing to slink on into the next room. 

Thomas was a bit spooked, to say the least. 

He turned around and ran back to the bedroom, heart rate speeding up. There was an intruder in the house. God, what the hell was he supposed to do? Of course, call 911. But was it too late for that? They'd seen him, which meant they were either escaping or getting a weapon to come murder him with. And Alex? What if they'd hurt him? The thought made the tall Virginian swallow thickly. Hopefully the small man was still locked in his study. He paced around the room, something he rarely did, then went to closet. 

'And Alex said it was dumb,' he thought to himself as he pulled a baseball bat out from behind the closet door. Thomas swung it a couple of times, then crept back out into the hall. He checked both directions before walking slowly in the direction he last saw the intruder. The house seemed eerily quiet, the dark consuming any noise; until a clang echoed from the kitchen. Thomas immediately made his way there, stepping carefully in dark, and spotted the strange figure near the counter. He sprinted forward, and with a loud grunt, smacked them in the head. The person fell, making a hard thud on the tiled floor of the kitchen. The tall man backed away from the bundle of a person on the ground, mind whirring with thoughts. What now? The police, of course! He dropped the bat, and turned and ran to grab his phone, the figure letting out a groan from the ground. A groan that sounded a bit too familiar, and caused Thomas to stop and look back again. He crept back towards the body, kneeling beside it. The person seemed to be wrapped in a blanket, a familiar green blanket he started to unwrap. 

"Oh shit..." Thomas ran to turn on the light. " _Shit_ , Alexander." Inside the cacoon of blankets was the small body of Alex, who looked half unconscious. 

"What...the fuck..." Alex groaned, rolling over out of the pile. He rubbed his head, laying on his side and spotting Thomas in the room. "Thomas?"

"Oh God, I'm so sorry." Thomas went back over to Alex's side, sitting him up against the counter. The blankets seemed to have been what Thomas had thought was a large body, when truly it was just his small boyfriend trying to keep warm in the cold night. "I thought you were an intruder." He ran a hand through his hair, checking for blood. 

"God damn it, Thomas," Alex cursed as he did, though he found no wet areas. "Did you just hit me with a fucking baseball bat?" 

"Yes, and I'm taking you to a hospital." Thomas stood up and began grabbing the first coats he saw lying around. 

"I can't believe you hit me with a bat. I was just getting a snack." Alex said, using the counter to stand from the ground. He massaged his temples. Thomas crossed the room, pulling on his own coat before assisting Alexander into one.

"Well why the hell did you run away when I called out? You scared the shit out of me." He defended himself, though he felt guilty about the situation. 

"When? I was wearing earbuds." 

"Oh my God. I can't believe you."

" _You_ can't believe _me_? I'm the one that just got slammed with a bat!"

"Come on," He grabbed Alex's hand, leading him towards the door as he fumed by his side, though the shorter male clutched tightly back onto his hand. "Next time don't stay up so late." Alex smacked his arm, glaring up at the tall man. 

"No, next time wear your fucking glasses."


End file.
